1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting preview content stored in a preview content server to a receiving device and a method and apparatus for receiving the preview content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, audio and video signals of television broadcasts are transmitted via terrestrial, cable and satellite signal transmitting mediums to be received by a television receiver or a set-top box to display the broadcasts to viewers.
In addition to such conventional ways of transmitting television broadcasts, advancements made in digital television technology and Internet networking technology make it possible to provide live broadcasts, news, game channels and various contents on demand (COD) through a broadband Internet connection.
As one of examples of providing various contents through a broadband Internet network, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) provides various services such as predetermined information and video contents using an IPTV server also connected to a broadband Internet network.
While broadcast contents provided by IPTV are similar to the contents provided through terrestrial, cable and satellite broadcasts, IPTV is different in that IPTV servers and receiving devices are able to perform bidirectional transmission. Thus, viewers are able to select a desired broadcast content to watch the content at a convenient time.
Digital television broadcasts transmitted over the conventional transmitting mediums are now generally provided with an electronic program guide (EPG) processed by service information table (SI). Similarly, IPTV also provides program guide services to receiving devices.
In contrast to EPG service provided over the conventional transmitting mediums, IPTV program guide service is provided to viewers by transmitting the program guide to a receiving device via a broadband network having a bandwidth wider than the conventional transmitting mediums.
The IPTV program guide typically includes channel information, title and broadcast time of contents of each channel, description of the contents, and access location.
The receiving device then receives the program guide service information and displays the program guide in text format or in a format customized to include the logo of a broadcast provider.
However, the program guide does not provide a brief description of broadcast contents such as preview information which viewers can refer to in advance. Thus, viewers cannot obtain more information about the broadcast contents and must speculate the nature of the broadcast contents from the title displayed in the program guide provided in text format, which often results in viewers actually watching broadcasts which they may not be interested in for certain duration of time.